Introducing Arthur Kirkland
by aoi-coogie
Summary: Lagu Introducing Me Nick Jonas versi Arthur Kirkland. WARNING INSIDE ! Mind to RnR ? or Sing and Review ? :P


**A/N : HALOOO ! ~ XD INI AOIII ! Sekarang aoi coba nge-parodyin lagu introducing me nya nick jonas jadi,,, INTRODUCING ARTHUR KIRKLAND ! YAAYYYYY ! #anehh**

**Umm,, liriknya uda pasti aoi rubah, nada sih uda di usahain sama, yaaa, sama-samain aja la yaa :D**

***WARNING* : GAJE ! ngaco, aneh, pair USUK, dll **

**Disclaimer : Arthur Kikrland punya Aoi do.. #PLAK. Bercanda doank =3= Arthur Kikrland puya Alfred F Jones ! Lagu Introducing Me punya Nick Jonas (Kalo ga tau boleh liat di yutub #promosialay)**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : waduh, ga tau ni genre nya apaan – **

**Oke. Happy Reading ato Happy Singing ? XD**

**N.B : Liriknya Arthur yang atas. Yang di bawah lirik Nick Jonas (Yang italic) ^^**

I'm good at making scone.  
I think hamburger need a scone.  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to cut my eyebrows

I drink tea, but only on tea time, please  
And sometimes on my homemade delicious scone  
Otherwise it smells like burn to me  
And I, I really like it when everyone eating my scone  
And I love Alfred when he say my name

If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, slightly amusing  
Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
La la la la  
La la la la la la la la, da

I never trust Alfred to eat my scone  
And I like to use a word "git"  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
And I never really have eat my scone  
I like really cool guitars and Alfred the hero  
And check with lots of zeroes on 'em  
I love the sound of violins  
And making Alfred smile

If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, possibly amusing  
Introducing me

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time

So if you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo doo doo

Introducing me

_# I'm good at wasting time__  
__I think lyrics need to rhyme__  
__And you're not asking__  
__But I'm trying to grow a mustache___

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please__  
__And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla__  
__Otherwise it smells like feet to me__  
__And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail__  
__And I love you when you say my name___

_If you wanna know__  
__Here it goes__  
__Gonna tell you this__  
__The part of me that'll show if you're close__  
__Gonna let you see everything__  
__But remember that you asked for it__  
__I'll try to do my best to impress__  
__But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest__  
__But you wanna hear what lives in my brain__  
__My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?__  
__At times confusing, slightly amusing__  
__Introducing me___

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to__  
__Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to__  
__La la la la__  
__La la la la la la la la, da___

_I never trust a dog to watch my food__  
__And I like to use to the word "dude"__  
__As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective__  
__And I've never really been into cars__  
__I like really cool guitars and superheroes__  
__And checks with lots of zeros on 'em__  
__I love the sound of violins__  
__And making someone smile___

_If you wanna know__  
__Here it goes__  
__Gonna tell you this__  
__The part of me that'll show if you're close__  
__Gonna let you see everything__  
__But remember that you asked for it__  
__I'll try to do my best to impress__  
__But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest__  
__But you wanna hear what lives in my brain__  
__My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?__  
__At times confusing, possibly amusing__  
__Introducing me___

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to__  
__So be careful when you ask next time___

_So if you wanna know__  
__Here it goes__  
__Gonna tell you this__  
__The part of me that'll show if you're close__  
__Gonna let you see everything__  
__But remember that you asked for it__  
__I'll try to do my best to impress__  
__But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest__  
__But you wanna hear what lives in my brain__  
__My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?__  
__At times confusing, hopefully amusing__  
__Introducing me___

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to__  
__Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to__  
__Doo doo doo doo___

_Introducing me_

**OKEE ! MAAF ANCUR, MAAF JELEK, MAAF GAJE, MAAF ABAL, MAAF KALO SAYA UDA BUANG WAKTU BERHARGA READERS DENGAN MEMBACA FIC INI, MAAF SAYA MENURUNKAN REPUTASI PENCINTA USUK, MAAF SAYA SUKA USUK, MAAF ADA PAIR, MAAF TYPOS, MAAF BANYAK WARNING, MAAF SAYA BACOT, MAAF SAYA NGAKU-NGAKU KALO SAYA YANG PUNYA ARTHUR, MAAF SAYA GA PINTER BIKIN LAGU, MAAF SAYA #PLAK MAAF SAYA BACOD BANGET ==**

**ANCUR. Kata pertama yang aoi pikirin abis baca ulang sambil nyanyi lagu ini.**

**REVIEW YAAA ! KALO UDA BACA REVIEW YAA. SAYA TERIMA SEGALA KRITIK YANG PASTI BANYAK BANGET ==**

**Sekali lagi saya peringatkan untuk segala menekan tombol review. Ahaha.**

**THANKS FOR READING. RnR please**


End file.
